The present invention relates to carpenters' tools and more particularly to a nail set tool adapted especially for the setting of nails in sheetrock.
Nail set tools have been well known heretofore. Generally, they have comprised an impact receiving shaft or shank positioned resiliently within a casing. U.S. Pat. No. 2,979,092 issued Apr. 11, 1961 to R. J. Bradford discloses a tool of such character. U.S. Pat. No. 1,458,961 issued June 19, 1923 to S. T. Williams also discloses a hand tool of this general type in which a removable tool end is provided in order to permit the tool to be used for other purposes such as for use as a center punch.
The driving and countersinking of nails in sheetrock produce certain problems not encountered in working with wood members and is attributable to the nature of the material. Thus, sheetrock is susceptible to varying degrees of disintegration as a result of the direct driving of nails thereinto, and it is also difficult to provide for countersinking of such nails without risking a marring of the surface of the sheetrock through consequent chipping, flaking, etc., of the material under the influence of the impact blows. It has, therefore, created the need for a special tool capable of driving nails and of countersinking such nails into the sheetrock without the aforesaid risks of damage to the sheetrock surface which requires finishing treatment such as puttying, sanding and the like.